For the development of application programs used in computers and smartphones, an education in programming languages, such as C language, is necessary. It is also necessary to teach algorithms able to logically demonstrate on which basis and rules a program or an application must be coded.
An education in algorithms is a process of learning a logical language, as well as a process of understanding which one has to be picked up and connected. Thus, it is important to teach the basic concepts of logical languages (e.g. how a loop operates, how to determine, how to calculate, how to acquire information that a computer provides, how to instruct a computer to work, and the like). It is also important to provide creative experiences and to provide learners with a sense of achievement about what they have created.
Such an education in algorithms can improve the logical thinking of children, and can help children to think creatively.
However, since most application programs are written in foreign languages, it is difficult to teach application programs to children. Error messages repeatedly activated due to simple errors, such as mixed uses or the omission of colons, semicolons, or the like, that may occur during the process of writing a program, may weaken the interest of children in algorithms, such that they may give up learning algorithms. In addition, conventional education in software is focused on the use of software. However, such a software education does not help children to compose the software algorithms that they need, which is problematic.
Therefore, an apparatus able to teach algorithms to children in an easy and interesting manner is urgently required.